


浊雨之城-钻石环 01 补档

by ayaoyao



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaoyao/pseuds/ayaoyao
Summary: lof意外被屏，补档用





	浊雨之城-钻石环 01 补档

1.

 

城郊林间的独栋小屋是附带车库和小草坪院落的中产家庭标配。草坪修剪得齐整，一只叫弗拉特的狗趴在阳光下的青草地上摇尾巴。

甘利打着呵欠趿拉着拖鞋走下楼的时候，饭厅桌上已经放着做好的早饭。艾玛盘膝坐在沙发上，戴着耳机专注地打PSP。对抗性游戏锻炼人的反应性与观察力，与其说是娱乐，她更多地把这当做一种机能训练。余光瞥见甘利下了楼来，她动作麻利地解决了手头这一关，摘下耳机冲他笑：“早啊爸爸，你今天起得有点晚哦。”

甘利瞥了一眼她的装束：她穿着简单的紧身T恤和卡其色军装裤，棕红长发在脑后扎了个高马尾。

“你要出门吗？”甘利问。

“今天跟神永说好了要去射击场练习，”艾玛说着瞥了一眼手机，“再过一会儿他就会过来吧。”

“是吗。”甘利应了一声，坐到餐桌边拉过留给自己的牛奶麦片，给烤面包上涂黄油果酱。

艾玛敏锐地看看他：“你好像不是很高兴。”

甘利晃晃脑袋，咬了一口面包口齿不清：“稍微会用枪就行了，有波多野他们保护你，真有什么危险也不可能让你亲自上阵。”

“爸爸你什么都好，”艾玛走过去伏在他背后，手臂环绕他的脖子，“就是太不放心我了。”

甘利拿沾着面包屑的手拍了拍她的脸颊：“那当然了，不然还是‘爸爸’吗？”

十五岁的少女身姿娉婷，不久前刚刚通过了一间口碑不错却也不算很惹人注目的私立高中入学考试，看上去完全是一派出身良好的安分乖巧独生女模样。学校里的老师和同学绝对不会猜想到她隐藏的真实身份，也绝对想不到这表面柔弱的女孩子闲暇时最热衷的事情是练习武装格斗。也许因为那是在她的血液里，又也许，是因为她认了个偏执乱来的所谓“老师”。

比起甘利和波多野，神永与艾玛相识得最晚，艾玛却不自觉地最为亲近他。甘利知道那是因为与习惯了把她当作小孩子的自己、一心只想着要护着她的波多野都不一样的是，神永能够看到艾玛的想法。他很尊重她的主见、鼓励她参与到很多重要的事务中来，并且让她自己做决断。甘利心里佩服他这一点，对于一个“父亲”来说，这或许是他自己最难做到的事情。

但有的时候，甘利认为那已经是纵容了。

“她毕竟是个女孩子。”在意识到神永对艾玛的训练是认真的时候，甘利忍不住想阻拦，“她想要学，你就随便教一下好了嘛。”

“女孩子就不能学这些了？”神永那时候反问他，“再说她可不是一般的女孩。她是格伦家的女王。”

这就是神永的毛病了。甘利偶尔不悦地暗自埋怨，女王女王的，神永总是满口强调艾玛自身的重要，这让艾玛也认为自己责任重大。拜托了，那是他的宝贝女儿，他只想要她安安全全、幸福快乐。

神永与格伦家可以说是没有丝毫关系，却对格伦家的重建表现出超乎寻常的积极。对于这一点，波多野很直接地找甘利提过他的疑虑。“那家伙到底想做什么？”波多野撇着嘴，眼底流露出自己的固有地盘被外人侵犯的排斥情绪。

甘利那会儿对波多野打了个哈哈，“他是我兄弟嘛，”甘利笑称，“为了兄弟的女儿自然是要赴汤蹈火啦。”

说归说，甘利心底又感到钝物作梗似的隐隐不安。他知道神永要的是能够留在三好身边、不管那是争斗还是协力、终归是能看着三好的立足之地。甘利不是不能理解他，但那样的话，对神永来说格伦家——艾玛，究竟算什么呢？

是目前可以利用的力量、随时也可以抛弃的筹码……吗。

 

穿过父女二人生活的小屋后面的树林，步行数十分钟便是一片静谧小湖，若是摇着小船向南渡湖，就可以看见湖岸那一边掩映在栎树和毛榉树枝桠间的红砖宅邸。宅院独立而幽深，毗邻湖畔背倚山林，如果不是主人相邀带路，鲜少会有人来到这里。

宅邸二楼的一间卧室内，晨光暖烘烘的味道里，度过一晚良夜的两人刚醒来不久，这会儿又赤身交缠在一起。

神永自唇齿下颌往下一路亲吻，俯身低头埋向腹前。三好仰着脑袋，腰背向后优雅地弯曲。某一个时刻他的呼吸忽而发紧，手指抓着床单侧脸闭目，将自身彻底放空。

神永放开他，唇边白浊黏腻。三好轻颤着平定气息，而后主动凑过去弯下腰，似是要复现神永方才的举动，但神永轻摇了一下头止住他：“用手吧。我喜欢你用手。”

三好就伸手覆上他，胀热挺起的前端在灵巧抓握的指间温暖地沉醉，神永弓起身子，又转头贴近三好的唇。

“我喜欢这样，”他说，“这样我就可以……吻你。”

“刚做过那种事，还要接吻吗。”

“都是你自己的，嫌弃什么。”

三好手上加了一把力，神永禁不住一声低吟，这便很快就到了时机。

“我说，搬我那儿去住怎么样？”躺倒回狼藉的床榻上，神永轻喘着问。

“又来。跟你说了不可能。”三好勾着他的脖子笑他，“你自己要押宝格伦家，那就各为其主，怎么好再混同不清？”

“不让混也混了不止一次了。”神永意有所指，“再说你就乐意在这儿给田崎他俩当电灯泡？”

“我乐意呀，”三好笑得很是愉快，“这地方够大，谁也不碍着谁啊。我不也经常带人回来嘛。”

“除了我，还有别人？”神永嗤笑，眼睛底下是冷的，三好视若不见。

“这还用问？”三好撤开勾在他脖子上的手臂，顺手推了他一把，“行了，时间到了，快滚吧。”

神永对他竖了竖中指，翻身下床从地上乱糟糟的一堆衣物里挑拣出自己的穿上。三好赤裸着光洁身躯翻了个身，伸手拿过床头的手机查阅邮件，眉眼间原本的温存媚态瞬间不见踪迹。

三好已然切换到工作模式，神永估摸着现在离自己说好去接艾玛的时间也近了，就也不再逗留。他驾轻就熟地从卧室窗台翻出去，一手攀着屋外的管道借力，哧溜一下就从二楼跳下来，顺顺当当落在院落里的一丛灌木上。

着陆的同时他听见不远处一声轻微惊叫，转头瞧见院子里原先已有了两个人。爱莲娜略微讶异地捂嘴看着他，而田崎见怪不怪地对他打了个招呼：“早上好，跳窗逃跑的罗密欧。”

“早啊，密谋不轨的麦克白将军和夫人。”神永顺着他的话半开玩笑反唇相讥，爱莲娜有点不自在地笑了笑。

“你要的东西都给你了，没别的事那我就先走了。”她对田崎说，转身朝神永草草点了点头，“很高兴见到你，伊泽先生。”

转目瞧着爱莲娜离开，神永这才从灌木丛里站起来，一边拍打身上的碎枝叶一边喊田崎：“来帮我看看后面拍干净了没。”

田崎抱着膀子没搭理他：“好好的路不走，每次都跟做贼一样地跳窗户很有意思？”

“没办法啊，我可不想在楼里面撞见实井。”神永自己扭着头拍打腰背上的草屑，“阴阳怪气不知道又会说什么，要我说‘濑户夫人’可比他可爱得多。”

田崎微微皱了皱眉头，神永还在意犹未尽地感叹：“她真是个好姑娘啊。”

田崎忍不住终于瞪了他一眼：“才从三好屋里跳出来你好意思？”

“我又不是才从教堂出来，我怎么不好意思。”神永随口胡言得理直气壮。

这几年实井与格伦家合作不少，也偶有冲突，双方势力与根基都在不断发展。神永和三好这两个人在其间自然发挥着不可或缺的作用，当然互相拆台扯后腿的事儿也没少干。而较劲之下的两人关系反倒趋于稳定，不是恋人、也不是情人，却也间或会跟彼此上床，每回温存逗留的时间不会超过一夜。田崎起初有点看不下去，在单独跟他俩人碰见时就分别问过，又不是结了什么仇，你们非要这么别扭着干嘛？神永顽劣发笑说怎么啦，这有什么不好的？大家都是成年人嘛，不讲感情，只解决问题。而三好勾唇浅笑，还有空关心这些，看来是实井让你太轻松了？

田崎就再不想管，这两个冤家爱怎样怎样吧。

“我没开玩笑，”神永声音忽而认真起来，“爱莲娜是个好姑娘。”

田崎依然皱着眉：“我知道。”

“对你来说那或许只是个虚假身份，但她——”

“行了，”田崎干脆利落地打断他，“爱莲娜很优秀，不会因为这些不着边际的琐碎事情而引起不必要的麻烦。”

神永摇头哼笑：“田崎，你还真是残忍。”

田崎不在意地笑了笑，一面转身离开一面对他挥手致意：“我不像你，我没功夫对所有的人温柔。”

 

TBC


End file.
